Caught In The Crossfire
by Starryyeah
Summary: Mafia au. This is an rp I did with a friend.
It was a busy day in Manhattan New York as Kiki and Virginia were working a late night busy shift at their dad's bar. After hours they closed up shop as they were walking home. Kiki was wearing her bartender outfit. She was wearing a white button down three quarter sleeved shirt, black pants, black loafers, a black waiter apron and her faux fur coat. She has white blonde hair and pink purple eyes.

The cold winter breeze was gently nipping at her nose and shins. She had her sandy blonde was pulled back into a ponytail with a turquoise blue barette on the right side of her face to help keep her bangs out of her blue glass eyes. She was wearing a black ruffled collar and short sleeved low cut jacket, cream champagne sleeveless v-cut blouse with flowered lace bottom, a gray frilled skirt that covered her knees, black flats, and a black overcoat that covered her knees.

Kiki was walking with Virginia when suddenly they were dragged into an alley. Some creeps were about to rip their clothes off when suddenly the don and concierge of their mafia family were right behind them.

Leo was wearing a black suit with thin white stripes, a white tie, black button up long shirt, black hat with a white ribbon tied around it, white gloves, and black and white saddle shoes. He was finishing a cigar flitting the bud on the ground walking up to the jerk and knocking him square in the jaw.

"You think you Punks are tough beat up on women," he shouted at him uppercutting him.

Virginia was struggling in the creeps grip and was screaming.

Kiki looked up and saw her don saving her. She widened her eyes.

"Thank you sir for saving me," she said looking down.

Donnie was wearing a black vest and coat and pants with red stripes going down the sides and a white button long seedbed shirt with a red tie and black and red saddle shoes with red gloves and a red hat with a black stripe going across the middle. He went behind the creep holding onto Virginia and punched him in the middle of his back causing him to let go of her. He roundhouse kicked him in the crotch and legs effectively knocking him out. He reached out a gloved hand to help her up.

"You alright Virginia?" He asked her.

Leo finished the jerk off and straightened his jacket and went over to Kiki helping her up.

"You okay Kiki," he asked her.

Virginia looked up grabbing Donnie's gloved hand getting up.

"Yes I'm alright now thanks to you," she said.

Kiki nodded.

"I'm ok sir thanks," she said taking his hand and he got her back up to stand again.

Donnie smiled at her patting her head.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt Virginia," he said to her.

Leo smiled and nodded parting her bangs and hair out of her pinkish purple eyes with his gloved hand.

"That's good to hear Kiki. Do want to me walk you both home just case more of those Punks tries to rough you up again," said Leo.

Virginia smiled at him.

Kiki blushed and nodded to him.

"Uh th-thanks sir," she mumbled.

Donnie took her hand in his gloved one.

"Come on let's get you girls home ok?" he told her.

Leo smiled holding her close to him as they walked out of the alley. Heading to the girl's house.

Virginia held onto Donnie's hand with one and had her wrapped around his arm as they walked.

Kiki blushed.

"Uh uh sir what are you doing? Y-you're too close," she mumbled nervously.

Donnie smiled at her as he squeezed her hand with his gloved one.

Leo looked at her.

"Kiki I'm holding you close to me because no one wants to mess with us two. Unless they want their teeth down their throats," he explained to her rubbing her arm with his gloved hand.

Virginia blushed when she felt the grip on her hand was tighter. They were only a block away from their apartment.

Kiki's face got beet red and she squeaked as she whimpered. She started to sweat and feel faint. This is way Too much stimulation for me she thought.

"Pl-please sir st-stop it!" she stuttered nervously.

Donnie stroked her back.

"You ok Virginia?" He asked her.

Leo let her go when they reached their apartment.

"Night Kiki," he said to her smiling.

Virginia was looking at Donnie still lightly blushing.

"Yeah I'm alright it's just the wind is beating on my face," she told him heading up the steps to the door of the apartment.

Kiki was so overheated she fainted.

Donnie smiled at her.

"I see ok well night Virginia," he said to her as he got her hand in his gloved one kissing her knuckles.

Leo saw this and grabbed her before she fell to the ground.

Virginia blushed deeper looking away not to show him her face.

"Good night to you too," she said.

Kiki was still in his arms fainted still.

Donnie smiled and nodded to her walking away.

Leo held her in his arms.

"Virginia would you hold the door open," he asked lifting her up bridal style up the stairs.

Virginia stopped watching Donnie and rushed over opening the door. Leo walked inside heading towards the elevator and went to the 4th floor. Virginia locked and opened the door to her apartment. Virginia opened up Kiki's bedroom door for Leo. He went inside laying her down on her bed. He took off her coat laying on her window seat box then covered her up and kissing her forehead before heading out of her room.

Time skip next day

Kiki was at the bar serving the guys of the family all the men. That's when the don stepped in. Kiki was so shocked as to why he was here that she dropped the glass pitcher onto the floor. She tried to pick it up and her hands were bleeding,

Donnie went into the bar right behind him as he saw Virginia smiling at her.

Leo saw this and went over to her.

"Here Kiki," he said gently grabbing her wrist cleaning out the cut and wrapping her hand in his handkerchief. Then did the same to the other hand.

"You okay Kiki," he asked her.

Virginia was cleaning up one of the tables when looked up and saw Donnie. She blushed and was trying to quickly get to the other tables. When her foot got caught between two chairs that were pushed in and she fell to the floor. Her skirt was up a little showing her lower thighs a little.

Kiki blushed and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine it just hurts sir," she mumbled. She tried to hold something but her hands were in too much pain.

Donnie saw this and he blushed a little looking away. Still looking away he helped Virginia up.

"You alright Virginia?" He asked her flustered.

Leo helped her seeing how she was in pain. He helped her up.

Virginia held onto him as he was helping her up.

"Yes just being clumsy today apparently," she said brushing herself off.

Kiki looked away from him blushing.

"What would you like sir?" She asked him.

Donnie looked at her and frowned.

"Well I hope you're alright. Wouldn't want you to get hurt on me," he said.

Leo looked at her.

"I would look like a beer," he said to her smiling.

Virginia nodded.

"What would like to drink," she asked.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't get it because of my hands. I'm just gonna go home," she said sadly walking away.

"A margarita please Virginia," Donnie said sweetly smiling at her.

Leo follows her out of the bar.

Virginia smiles back. She carefully headed behind the bar. She started making him a margarita.

Kiki turned around.

"Sir why're you following me?" She asked him.

Donnie sat down at a table and waited.

Leo smiled.

"Kiki you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow evening," he said.

Virginia finished and topped it off with a toothpick with three green olives. Sliding the glass over to him.

Kiki shook her head no.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't. You are the don and I'm just a bartender. It can't happen," she said walking away.

Donnie accepted the margarita.

"Thank you Virginia," he said smiling at her.

Leo gently grabbed her hand with his gloved one.

"Who says we can't be together and why would it matter Kiki. I find you to be quite beautiful and would like to get to know you better," he explained.

Virginia nodded and smiled.

"You're welcome sir," she said.

Kiki's eyes widened and smiled at him.

"Fine sir and wait what? You want to be with me?" she asked blushing.

Donnie smiled at her and Drank his margarita.

Leo nodded to her smiled.

"Yes I do Kiki and my name is Leonardo but you can call me Leo," he said to her.

Virginia was wiping down the bar.

Kiki blushed Beet red.

"But...but," she trailed off. She ripped her hand out of his and ran away about to faint again.

Donnie finished his margarita.

"Thank you Virginia it was delicious," he cooed to her smiling.

Leo followed after her and grabbed her hand gently.

"Why do you keep running away from me for Kiki," he asked her.

Virginia nodded and smiled to him.

Kiki ripped her hand out of his again.

"I'm not just leave me alone Leo!" she said as she made it to her house and went inside. She was about to change and she was unbuttoning her shirt and Leo saw her boobs.

Donnie smiled back and then he walked up to her.

"Would you care to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" He asked her.

Leo followed her to her apartment climbing up the fire escape to her window. When he made to her opened window he saw her exposed chest. His eyes widened and stared. Then quickly turned his head looking away.

Virginia looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really? Yes of course I will," she said to him soon smiled.

Kiki was walking towards his direction to get her sleepwear when she tripped on Something on her floor and she fell on top of Leo with her boobs on his face. She tried to get up as she was straddling him.

"I'm so sorry Leo!" She said clumsily.

Donnie smiled at her and nodded.

"Good I can't wait," and with that he left.

Leo had his arms wrapped around her back. He was nuzzling her chest while growling. He was rubbing her back with his gloved hands.

Virginia smiled at him and watched him leave as she went back to work.

Kiki started to moan and whimper.

"Ahh Leo please. Let me go and let me get up!" She protested trying to get up again as she straddled his pelvis by accident which turned him on.

Donnie was walking back to his mansion.

Leo was growling lowly starting to lick and suck on her breasts while making circles in her back with his gloved hands.

Virginia was closing the bar by herself. She was heading back home.

Kiki moaned and struggled trying to get up as she got up but bounced on his pelvis by accident which only made it worse. She whimpered.

"Leo please let me go!" She cried out.

Donnie was changing into his pjs and going to sleep.

Leo was starting to grind her and was now groping her butt roughly with his gloved hands. While he was swirling his tongue on her nipples making them harden.

Virginia was back at her apartment and was in the elevator.

Kiki squeaked and whimpered struggling to get up.

"Ah Leo God please!" She moaned.

"You're so hot!" She moaned.

Donnie climbed into bed and went to sleep.

Leo was kissing her neck roughly and rubbing her hips and butt with his gloved hands still grinding her.

Virginia was walking towards her room and was getting ready for bed.

Kiki was freaking out as she knew Virginia could hear her. She moaned and groaned loudly. She tried to get off of him again but he kept her in place on him. She struggled.

"Leo please let me go! Virginia's gonna hear us!" she whimpered.

Leo was covering her mouth with his gloved hand gently whispering into her ear.

"We'll just have to be quieter than baby," he said roughly kissing her neck.

Virginia was in her nightgown laying down on her bed sleeping.

Kiki struggled still trying to pry his hand off of her mouth.

"Mmmmm!" She muffled out.

Leo laid her down on her bed getting on top of her kissing her lips roughly groping her chest with his gloved hands.

Virginia was still sleeping though was stirring in her sleep.

Kiki started it cry tears streaming down her cheeks as she bit his lip hard causing him to separate from her lips as she pushed him away slapping his cheek really hard leaving her handprint and it was stinging red. She was panting heavily.

"If you do that ever again Leo I will scream!" She shouted.

Leo was growling at her rubbing his cheek.

"You are going to get punished for that baby," he said attacking her neck roughly groping her chest with his gloved hands.

Virginia was getting into her dream state and was still stirring and was breathing heavily.

Kiki struggled still as she cried still.

"That's it I'm gonna scream!" She yelled.

Leo was chirping and took her shirt fully off and was attacking her shoulders. He covered her mouth with his gloved hand.

Kiki was struggling and tried to get him off of her and to release her mouth but he was too strong for her. All she could do was cry as more tears streamed down her cheeks. She knew she was gonna get raped.

"Mmmm!" She said but it was muffled with his gloved hand on her mouth.

Leo continued and was moving down her stomach was taking off her pants. He was licking and sucking her downstairs rubbing her groping her chest.

Kiki pried his hand off of her mouth growling at him. She slapped him again.

"Let me go Leo and get out! I never want to see you again!" She said crying as she got up and went into her bathroom locking the door sobbing.

Leo was knocking on the door.

"Baby please come out of there I'm sorry truly," he said to her.

Kiki unlocked her bathroom door. She was naked now.

"You almost raped me you asshole! I hate you Leo! Go away and never bother me again!" 'she said as she sank down to the floor and cried.

Leo hated himself right now and sat at the end of the bed upset.

Kiki looked at him. She stopped crying.

"I loved you Leo but now I hate you! Just because I tripped on you! You're such an animal all you care about is getting into my pants. You don't care about me at all!" She sobbed.

Leo just there listening letting her yell at him Because was a jerk for doing this to her. He truly loved her and he screwed it up.

Kiki glared at him.

"Answer me Leo! You don't love me or care about me do you!" She yelled at him.

Leo looked at her.

"I do love you with all my heart Kiki truly i do. I have the words to describe how sorry I am to you. I don't know what came over me I normally don't at this way. I have never hurt a woman until now. I am upset with myself I wanted to stop but something kept holding back. I don't know what to do to fix this. I wish I didn't follow you home now. I love you so much Kiki. I truly do. Since the last night you were so cute when you were blushing and when I caught you fainted it just felt right holding you in my arms. When laid you down on your bed listening to you sleeping. I loved it I still do love it and love you. I don't blame you for hate me for I hate myself for this," he explained to her.

Kiki went over to him and stroked his cheeks and sighed.

"I still love you Leo," she muttered sitting down on his lap.

Leo churred holding her in his arms. Resting his head on her's.

Kiki got tired.

"Stay with me Leo," she mumbled still naked falling asleep on his lap.

Leo nodded laying her down covering her up and was taking off his clothes to make himself more comfortable laying down next to her wrapping his arm around her. He was closing his eyes.

Kiki slept peacefully snuggling into his arms.

Time skip next morning

Kiki woke up.

Donnie woke up in his bed stretching.

Leo was still sleeping.

Virginia was awake taking a shower.

Kiki smashed her lips to his kissing him passionately on the lips in a bruising kiss.

Donnie went up to get dressed.

Leo wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her passionately back.

Virginia finished drying herself off putting her black ruffled collar and short sleeve ruffled low cut jacket, sleeveless white v cut blouse with a flowered laced bottom, frilled cream champagne skirt, and black flats. Her sandy blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Kiki moaned deepening the kiss stroking his shoulders.

Donnie then looked at himself in the mirror.

Leo was deepening the kiss nipping her bottom lip asking for entrance.

Virginia headed out of her room to brew coffee and was looking for her overcoat.

Kiki denied him refusing to open her mouth for him.

Donnie then went to work.

Leo growled still nipping at her lower lip. He was rubbing her hips roughly then slowly moving down her hips to her butt and groping them roughly.

Virginia put her overcoat on and grabbed her coffee heading out of the apartment to open the bar.

Kiki gasped in the kiss opening her mouth.

Donnie went into the Big building on 43rd street.

Leo shoved his tongue into her mouth exploring every inch still groping her butt roughly.

Virginia took out the keys opening the bar turning on the lights. She went over to counted the drawer to cash register.

Kiki French kissed him moaning in the kiss arching her back rubbing his dick with her hands.

Donnie went to his office on the 10th floor.

Leo was grunting and growling groping her butt harder and biting down hard on her neck drawing blood and licking it.

Virginia finished counting the drawer and putting it back after writing down the amount the account book. She cleaned the place and restocked the liquor on The shelves.

Kiki winced in pain and screamed.

"Ow Leo please that hurts! Stop it! What are you doing?!" She asked angrily.

Donnie sat down at his desk going over paperwork.

Leo licking her wound and was cooing at her kissing her jawline.

"I Was marking you as my mate," he told her.

Virginia turned the closed sign to open.

Kiki glared angrily at him.

"I'm not your mate and I don't wanna be! You're going back to the same thing you did to me last night! You're not sorry at all!" She said going into her bathroom slamming her door shut.

Donnie was going through files.

Leo looked at her and was opening the door.

"No I am not, you don't understand why I did this. I am sorry I am a turtle but that's what we do when we love a female. We do not want other males being our love. It's an instinct that I can't control. I know you are not an object besides My brother and myself their two others like us who have the same thing as us," he explained to her.

Virginia was cleaning the kitchen.

Kiki looked at him.

"Yes you are and I don't care Leo! I didn't like it. Leo just go away. I think I'm gonna leave your family. I'll go to another one," she said walking past him to get dressed.

Donnie was done with that and waited for Leo to show up soon.

Leo stopped her.

"Kiki I do love you more than anyone else. I don't want you to leave and go somewhere else. I want you to stay with here with me please. You are beautiful, sweet, smart, optimistic, influential, kindhearted, you are cute when you blush because your cheeks turn this beet red, adorable, and a joy to be around. Without you then it's boring everyday," he explained to her.

Virginia was waiting for Kiki to show up to work.

Kiki's eyes widened and she hugged him tightly to her kissing his lips roughly stroking his cheeks. She then separated as she put her sleepwear on.

"I can't go to work for awhile because of my hands right now Leo," she told him.

Donnie saw that it was still early for Leo to show up.

Leo smirked at her holding her close kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Oh really Kiki," he said to her smiling.

Virginia was seeing it was still early for Kiki to arrive.

Kiki frowned at him.

"What are you smiling for Leo? You think this is funny? It's not! This is important because I hurt myself so I'm gonna have to stay home for some time!" She shouted.

Donnie was tapping his gloved fingers on his desk bored.

Leo frowned.

"Sorry about that Kiki truly. I can help you if you what make you breakfast or coffee for you," he offered kissing her forehead.

Virginia was getting bored.

Kiki sighed.

"Fine if you want to," she said getting back in bed and laying down.

Leo nodded.

"What do you want sweetie," he asked.

"Bacon, eggs and toast," she said to him.

Leo nodded to her making her breakfast.

Kiki sighed.

"Thanks Leo I'm glad I have you! I love you!" She admitted to him the very first time calling out to him.

Leo smiled bringing her a cup of coffee setting on the night table.

"I'm glad to have you to sweetie. I love you too," he said kissing her cheek gently then stroking it before heading out to make breakfast.

Kiki didn't like coffee. She got up and went to get a glass of water.

"Leo I don't like coffee. I want water instead!" she called to him.

Leo was getting her a tall glass of water. He had finished making her breakfast and took the plate of food she requested and glass of water.

"I'm sorry about that sweetie I didn't know. Here's your food and water," he said to her.

Kiki nodded to him.

"Thanks for the food Leo. Uh I'll eat it now if I can," she mumbled. She tried picking up her fork with her left injured hand and winced in pain.

Leo stand down in front of her.

"Is there anything else I can do for you since I'm here sweetie," he asked smiling softly at her.

Kiki sighed.

"Leo did you not see I was having trouble holding my fork? And can you please help me?" She asked a little annoyed.

Leo nodded and started feeding her.

Kiki was fed by Leo and loved and enjoyed it. She was getting special treatment.

Leo was smiling while he was feeding her.

Kiki was soon done eating.

"Do you really have to go Leo?" She pouted cutely.

Leo nodded.

"I'm sorry Kiki but I will come back to pick you up for our dinner date as planned. You might want to wear something dressy casual," he said smiling to her kissing her cheek and lips before heading out.

Time skip that night

Kiki was getting ready. She wore bribe colored gladiator sandals that went up to her knee, a long flowing scarlet shimmered skirt with slits on the side that went up to her thighs, a black lace tank top and a wreath of dried out lilacs on her hair. She grabbed her faux fur coat and waited for Leo to come get her.

Donnie was wearing a purple business suit with a black tie and a button long sleeved shirt, black saddle shoes with a black trimmed hat that was purple and purple gloves. He went into his limo picking Virginia up.

Leo was wearing a navy blue business suit with a white button up shirt with a navy blue tie, navy blue hat with a white ribbon around it, white gloves, and saddle shoes. He was getting into the limo and pick up Kiki.

Virginia was wearing her sandy blonde wavy shoulder length hair down which laid lazily on her shoulders. She had black Rose barette on the right side of her head. She had a pearl necklace, a metallic purple square front with short see through sleeves. Knee covered with black flats and pearl earrings. She was walking out of her bedroom.

Kiki heard someone coming into her apartment. However it was not Leo. It was one of the creeps that mugged her in an alley two days ago. He broke down her door as he came closer to her. He started taking off her clothes not ripping them as pinned her down on her bed and made out with her while shoving his dick inside her almost breaking through her wall. She screamed and struggled but to no avail.

Donnie went to Virginia's apartment. He knocked on her door.

Leo had sensed something was wrong and saw the door opened and heard noises and was growling when he saw that same ass was attacking his mate again. Leo slammed the creep into a wall of the room.

"You rape my girl you fucking creep." Punching him on his nose causing it bleed and be broken.

Leo threw the bastard out of the apartment and ran to Kiki. He held her close to him.

Virginia opened the door to see Donnie on the other side. She smiled at him.

Kiki could do nothing except cry and sob in his arms.

"Leo he didn't rape me he almost did. And that guy was my dad," she said sobbing.

Donnie smiled at her holding out a gloved hand to her.

"Let's go my dear," he cooed to her.

Leo was shocked and growled about why her father would do something like this to their own children.

"It's alright Sweetheart I'm here now okay. I'm still taking you to that restaurant as planned," he told her.

Virginia smiled at him taking his gloved hand into her's.

Kiki nodded as she got re dressed in her clothes. She left with Leo.

"Leo I'm scared he might come back. Can I live with you?" She asked him frightened.

Donnie led her outside and put her inside his limo. They left for a five star restaurant.

Leo held her into the limo and nodding to her request..

"Yes you can Kiki. I would be honored if you were to come over to stay with me," Leo explained smiled.

Virginia was still holding his gloved hand in her's.

Kiki smiled and nodded at him.

"Really? Thanks Leo. If it's not too much trouble I want to stay with you in your room," she said blushing.

Donnie smiled at her as he stroked virginia's hand.

Leo looked at her shaking his head.

"It's not a problem at all sweetie and you're welcome," he said to her.

Virginia smiled at him.

"So where are we going tonight for dinner," she asked.

Kiki hugged him to her laughing.

"Leo I love you so much it literally hurts right here!" She said putting his gloved hand on top of her beating heart.

Donnie smiled so her.

"To a five star restaurant called Les Spontaine's," he answered.

Leo smiled at her kissing her cheek.

"I love you so much too sweetie. The feels are unbearable for me too," he said.

Virginia smiled and nodded to him.

"Can't wait," she said.

Kiki whimpered.

"Thanks Leo and what is the restaurant called?" She asked him.

They arrived and Donnie helped Virginia out of the limo and brought her inside.

"You're welcome sweetie, and the name of the restaurant is called the Kelly Baker Club," he said to her smiling.

Virginia was smiling holding his hand inside while resting her head on his shoulder.

Kiki nodded as they arrived.

Donnie led her over to a table in the private rich section. He sat her down in her chair as they ordered their food.

Leo was helping her out of the limo into the restaurant. he took her a private booth in with dim lighting. He was reading the menu. While a jazz female singer was singing "Undone".

Virginia was reading over the menu waiting her for lemonade with tea and water.

Kiki sat down and looked over the menu.

Donnie ordered his food as he drank his cherry wine.

Leo was sitting next to her while he had beer. Reading over the menu.

virginia figured out what she wanted to eat. She was drinking her tea with lemonade. You there? Yeah ^^

Kiki ordered her food as she drank her orange pico tea.

Donnie put his gloved hand on hers rubbing circles on her knuckles smiling at her.

"You look so beautiful tonight my love," he cooed to her.

Leo was taking a sip of beer and figured out what he wanted to eat.

virginia blushed at what he was doing.

"Thank you sir, you look great tonight," she told him.

Kiki and Leo were just waiting for their food to arrive.

Donnie drank more of his wine.

Leo saw the waiter bringing their food to them. He thanked him for the food and started to cut his prime rib, with scalloped potatoes, and green beans.

Virginia was waiting for their food and was eating buttered dinner roll. Jess I'll be multitasking so my responses will be slow ok?

Kiki started eating her steak with gravy and mashed potatoes and a salad.

Donnie started eating his teriyaki chicken with sauce and fried rice.

Leo was eating and drinking his beer.

virginia was eating her cashew shrimp and chicken with white rice and sauce. She was also eating spring rolls.

Kiki continued eating her food savoring each bite and moaning in delight.

Donnie continued eating his food too.

Leo was enjoying his food eating every bite slowly.

Virginia did the same thing and was drinking her tea with lemonade and water.

Kiki finished eating and music started to play. She got up and started dancing to it by herself.

Donnie finished eating as he got up and went over to Virginia holding his gloved hand to her.

"Care to dance my love?" He cooed to her.

Leo had finished and tapped his gloved hand on her shoulder smiling.

"Want to dance," he asked her.

Virginia nodded taking his hand smiled.

Kiki turned and smiled at him nodding. He started to tango with her.

Donnie wrapped his arm around her waist while he took her right hand in his left gloved one and started waltzing with her.

Leo was rubbing her thigh up and down with his gloved hand as they were dancing while his other arm was around her waist.

Virginia was dancing the waltz with Donnie.

Kiki moaned and whimpered a little at the physical sexual touching Leo was doing to her body.

"L-leo please stop that it's embarrassing," she mumbled.

Donnie spun and dipped her as he brought her back up and pulled her closer to him smashing his lips on hers in a passionate kiss.

Leo was whispering to her.

"Sweetheart, it's just how you dance the tango," he explained to her nuzzling her neck then nibbling and sucking on her ear.

Virginia was wide eyed then her eyes rolled back while closing her eyes. Kissing him passionately back.

Suddenly smoke enveloped the whole room and Kiki and Virginia were grabbed and kidnapped. The smoke cleared and they were gone.

Donnie wanted to know what just happened to his girl.

Kiki was fighting off her captor but her elbow hit a plastron? She looked to see an orange masked turtle had her in his arms.

A red masked turtle had Virginia in his arms and he was wearing a red suit with black spades on the clothes, black saddle shoes, red tie, black button long sleeved shirt, red gloves and a black hat with a red spade on the right side of it and a cigar in his mouth.

Leo was wondering where his girl had gone and who kidnapped her. He was growling and went to find her.

Mikey was wearing a white suit with light gray thin stripes, black button up shirt with a white tie, a white hat with a black ribbon around it, black gloves, and saddle shoes. He was carrying her in his arms.

"Take it easy doll face I'm not going to hurt ya," he said cooing to her.

Virginia was struggling in her captor's grip that they had on her. She was trying to break from them they had an iron grip on her.

Kiki began struggling.

"Let me go! What do you even want with me?" She asked him angrily.

Raph smirked as he nuzzled her neck.

"Keep struggling babe you're only turning me more on," he churred to her.

Mikey smiled at her cooing.

"I have been keeping a close eye on you forever doll face and I have always wanted to be with you," he said to her.

Virginia was still trying to escape.

Kiki's eyes widened and blushed.

"Wh-what do you mean? We don't even know each other? We're strangers and plus I already have a lover Leo," she protested.

Raph held her closer and tighter to him as they were making it back to their territory.

Mikey looked at her.

"Because I have always had strong feelings for you but in that night in the alley I saw you and your friend getting mugged. I was going to help you out but Leo and Donnie beat us to it," he explained to her.

Virginia was pounding her fists on his plastron.

"Let me go I love Donnie not you," she shouted at him.

Kiki blushed at him.

"Well I don't have feelings for you. Now let me go and take me back! I love Leo and you ruined our date!" She shouted at him punching him in his jaw.

Raph growled at her.

"Keep doing that babe and you're gonna be sorry," he threatened her.

Mikey let her go holding his jaw adjusting it.

Virginia was angry and slapped him hurt across the face. Then she poked him in the eyes.

Kiki started running shouting Leo's name hoping he could hear her.

Raph growled and howled in pain. He closed his eyes and couldn't see.

Mikey was chasing after Kiki and was growling at her.

Virginia was running as fast as her legs could take her.

Kiki ran faster until she tripped over her skirt and was falling.

Raph opened his eyes and ran after her hot on her trail not letting her escape.

Mikey was following her scent not going to lose her.

Virginia kept running even though her feet were killing her and her lungs were burning from running non stop.

Kiki fell to the ground and she tried to get up but her ankle was twisted.

Raph soon tackled her to the ground pinning her down underneath his weight.

"You're not going anywhere," he growled at her.

Mikey found her on the alley ground and was lifting her into his arms. He was carrying her back to their territory.

Virginia refused to stop struggling and was screaming for Donnie.

Kiki sighed and she winced because she was in pain with her hands and her ankle. She still had bandages wrapped around her hands.

Raph pressed a pressure point in her neck effectively knocking her out picking her up in his arms and bringing her back to his territory.

Mikey was heading into the mansion that he lived in. He laid her down on his bed.

Virginia passed out.

Kiki was scared.

"Wh-what're you going to do to me?" She asked scared as she started to shake and cry.

Raph brought Virginia into his room and put her on his bed.

Mikey laid down next to her wrapping his arms around her.

"I want to be with you and care for you," he told her.

Virginia was still passed out.

Kiki blushed.

"Well I don't want to be with you! Please let me go I beg of you!" She pleaded.

Raph sat on the edge of his bed as he stroked her cheek with his gloved hand.

Mikey was looking at her stroking her cheek with his gloved hand.

"I want you to be with me plus your leg isn't better," he explained to her.

Virginia was starting to wake up.

Kiki sighed.

"Like I said I don't want to be with you. I'm leaving after my ankle heals," she muttered.

Raph smirked at her making sure all his windows and doors were locked and bolted shut.

"Good evening sleeping beauty," he cooed to her.

Mikey was nuzzling her neck.

"That's great that you get to stay," he said churring.

Virginia was angry not looking at him.

Kiki whimpered.

Raph smiled at her.

"I have seen you for quite some time now and I really like you Virginia," he chirped to her.

Mikey was chirping and nuzzling her neck still.

Virginia was still angry rolling away from him looking out the window.

Kiki whimpered and moaned.

Raph sighed and laid down next to her nuzzling her cheek purring.

Mikey was nuzzling her neck then was kissing it.

Virginia slapped him across the face again.

"I hate you, I love someone else and he isn't you."

Kiki moaned.

Raph rubbed his cheek again smirking. He rolled away from her and sat up.

Mikey was sucking and licking her ear while rubbing up and down her hips.

Virginia kept her back to him and not saying anything to him.

Kiki whimpered and moaned.

"Ahh please stop!"

Raph fell asleep almost.

Mikey was licking and sucking on her neck leaving hickies and lovebites while roughly groping her chest.

Virginia wanted to be with Donnie. That their first kiss and he ruined that.

Kiki moaned and pushed him away from her growling.

"Don't touch me you creep!" She yelled.

Raph was falling asleep.

Mikey was kissing her on her lips smirking through the kiss.

Virginia was getting out of bed unlocking the door. She was heading out of the closing the door behind bolting it shut from the outside where she was standing then ran for it. She was wanting Donnie.

Kiki bit his bottom lip hard causing him to let go of her lips.

"Don't kiss me! You're not my lover Leo is!" She shouted at him.

Raph kept his eyes closed because they still hurt from when Virginia poked them.

Mikey growled in pain looking at her.

"You wouldn't be saying that if Leo and Donnie hadn't showed up. They never paid attention," he said looking away from her.

Virginia was trying to open the doors and windows but with no luck. She was banging on the door.

Kiki was about to respond when Leo finally showed up in Mikey's bedroom.

Raph fell asleep.

Le0 was growling at Mikey. Mikey was growling at Leo. They started to fighting each other.

Virginia was still banging on the door kicking and putting her body weight into the door.

"Hello is out there please help me! Donnie!" She shouted.

Kiki just watched them upset at what Mikey said to her.

Donnie heard her. He got the door open and hugged her in his arms and stroked her back kissing her passionately.

Leo was punching Mikey and knocked him out. Leo quickly ran over to his girl putting her into his arms carrying her bridal style out of there. He took her back to his place.

Virginia was happy and kissing Donnie passionately back wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kiki slapped Leo really hard across his cheek as tears angrily streamed down her cheeks.

"I hate you Leo!" She shouted.

Donnie picked her up deepening the kiss and walked away carrying her in his arms.

Leo was shocked about what she just to him.

"Well that's a new way of saying thank you. What did you do that for sweetheart," he asked her confused.

Virginia was kissing Donnie deeper and was resting her head on his plastron.

Kiki glared at him.

"It's because of what he said to me. After touching and kissing me I told him many times to stop and I said to him you are my lover but he said to me I wouldn't be saying that if you weren't there to save me and you never paid attention to me. I got upset over that," she explained to him.

Donnie started to roughly kiss her stroking her thighs with his gloved hands.

Leo looked at her confused.

"I don't know what he is talking about honestly. I don't know sweetheart. I have always noticed you. Both your dad and you friend's dad both worked in that and you both kept it running after when they retired. I have always liked you. I love you so much sweetheart. Maybe he did to but I don't know. All I know is that he is from the other mafia family and our enemies," he explained to her.

Virginia was moaning through the kiss deepening it.

Kiki's eyes widened and she smiled at him.

"I twisted my ankle running away from him so I can't walk or stand," she said to him. Suddenly Mikey was hot on their trail.

Donnie French kissed her.

Leo nuzzled her neck gently.

"I'm sorry to hear that sweetheart," he said to her.

Mikey was coming up to Leo's mansion.

Virginia separated panting looking at him smiling stroking his cheek.

"Donnie can we go somewhere else continue this," she asked.d.

Kiki whimpered and nodded.

Donnie smirked and churred at her and nodded. He brought her up to his room in his mansion. Raph was in Donnie's mansion.

Leo was nuzzling her still.

Mikey was entering the mansion.

Virginia was giggling at him.

Kiki whimpered again.

Donnie laid her down on his bed as he began to kiss lick and suck on her neck leaving hickies.

Leo was sucking and licking her ear also nibbling it while he was groping her chest.

Mikey was heading up the stairs going to Leo's room.

Virginia was moaning lightly rubbing the back of his neck.

Kiki moaned and whimpered.

Donnie trailed lower kissing and sucking on her shoulders and collarbone leaving hickies.

Leo was kissing her jawline down towards her neck licking and sucking it while rubbing her hips and thighs with his gloved hands.

Mikey was running down the hallway towards Leo's room.

Virginia was moaning.

Kiki moaned and whimpered again. Suddenly someone opened the door and there was Mikey.

Donnie took off all her clothes and swirled his tongue on her nipples making them harden kneading and tweaking the other unattended nipple.

Raph made it to Donnie's bedroom door opening it.

Leo looked over and saw Mikey standing their growling at him. He got up and was attacking him. Mikey was fighting back.

Virginia saw Raph quickly sitting up covering herself.

"What are you doing here," she shouted.

Kiki stopped them by yelling.

"Stop the both of you! don't hurt each other! I'm not worth it!" She shouted.

Donnie look up and saw Raph growling at him. Raph just smirked and walked over getting closer to Virginia.

Leo and Mikey were looking at her though they were both still heated at each other.

Virginia went behind Donnie holding his shoulders.

Kiki looked at them and sighed.

"You get out of here. I do not love you or want to be with you. I love and want to be with only Leo and that's it!" She shouted at Mikey.

Raph walked closer and Donnie protected her still growling at him.

"She's mine Raph back off!" Donnie shouted at Raph.

"I don't think so I love her!" Raph shouted back at Donnie.

Mikey was angry.

"I love you Kiki," he shouted.

Leo was still growling at Mikey.

Virginia was shaking her.

"I love Donnie," she said.

Kiki sighed.

"Fine whatever. Even though I don't love you you can be with me if you want to," she muttered. She looked at Leo.

"Leo please accept this ok?" She asked him sadly.

Donnie looked at Raph.

"I love you Virginia really I do. I saw you in that alley that day and I was about to save you but Donnie beat me to it. You're beautiful, resilient, selfless, stubborn, cute, a hard worker and an all around good person," he explained to her.

Mikey was still angry and sighed.

"I truly do love you Kiki, you are so beautiful, caring towards the people you for the most, a joyful person, motivating person, one in a million person to meet, sweet, and unique person," he said to her.

Leo looked at her and held her closed to him.

"Won't have a problem," he said to her.

Virginia was in shock by what Raph just said to her.

"What? Really?" She asked him.

Kiki smiled at Leo and hugged them then kissed Mikey on his lips passionately.

Donnie just looked at Raph in shock.

Raph nodded to her and kissed her cheek.

'Yes babe it's true I do love you," he confessed to her again.

Mikey was passionately kissing her back wrapping his arms around her waist.

Virginia looked at Donnie because she didn't know what to do.

Kiki deepened the kiss.

Raph went over to her and kissed her on her lips passionately.

Mikey was deepening the kiss and was rubbing his gloved hands up and down her back.

Virginia was wide eyed then closed her eyes kissing him passionately back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the blanket that was covering her fell down.

Kiki moaned in the kiss roughly kissing him.

Raph deepened the kiss while he groped her boobs with his gloved hands.

Mikey was groping her butt with his gloved hands licking and nipping her bottom lip for entrance.

Virginia was moaning through the kiss rubbing the back of his neck deepening the kiss.

Kiki denied him as she refused to moan too.

Raph roughly kissed her.

Mikey was kissing her roughly still groping her butt roughly. He was growling lowly to her.

Virginia was moaning kissing him roughly back.

Kiki moaned opening her mouth.

Raph bit her bottom lip forcing his tongue into her mouth roughly kissing her as he French kissed her roughly groping her boobs.

Mikey put his tongue into her mouth exploring every inch growling still.

Virginia was stroking his cheek and moaning.

Kiki rubbed his pecs moaning.

Raph tongue battled with her roughly groping her ass with his gloved hands.

Mikey was roughly french kissing her and was groping her chest.

Virginia was moaning through the kiss. She separated kissing his neck. She motioned for Donnie to come over to her.

Kiki separated from the kiss.

"Leo come here and the both of you u want you to suck on my boobs and my pussy ok now!" She instructed to them smiling.

Raph began to churr.

Donnie went over to her.

Leo and Mikey laid her down growling they both were sucking and licking her chest with they were pumping their gloved finger into her downstairs.

Virginia was rubbing her hands on his shoulders.

"Kiss my neck," she asked.

Kiki arched her back moaning.

"Ahh that's it guys! Please!" She pleaded.

Donnie did as he was told and began to kiss her neck while Raph kissed her shoulders and collarbone.

Leo and Mikey kept doing this while they were swirling their tongues around her nipples making them harden.

Virginia was moaning.

Kiki whimpered.

Donnie and Raph swirled their tongues on her nipples making the pert buds harden.

Leo and Mikey separated from her chest and were spreading her legs and were licking and sucking her downstairs.

Virginia moaned loudly arching her back.

Kiki gripped the sheets whimpering.

Raph and Donnie took off their clothes as they took out their dicks and shoved them into her Pussy thrusting slowly breaking through her wall.

Mikey got underneath her while Leo got on top of her after taking off their clothes. They began to thrust into her slowly breaking through her inner walls.

Virginia had tears coming down her face from the pain.

Kiki screamed in pain tears streaming down her cheeks.

Raph and Donnie cooed to her whispering sweet things into her ears stroking her cheeks and nuzzling her neck.

Leo and Mikey were nuzzling and chirping to her. Saying sweet things to her.

Virginia soon felt pleasure.

Kiki started to moan feeling no more pain.

Raph and Donnie gripped her hips bucking into her feeling her tight walls clench around them.

Leo and Mikey were ramming into her faster and harder.

Virginia moaned loudly saying their names.

Kiki whimpered.

Raph and Donnie slammed deeper into her thrusting faster grunting.

Leo and Mikey were ramming into her faster and deeper as they were grunting.

Virginia was moaning loudly gripping the sheets.

Kiki moaned.

Raph and Donnie grinded against her humping rougher into her.

Leo and Mikey were ramming deeper that they were grinding their bodies against her.

Virginia was moaning loudly arching her back.

Kiki elicited another moan.

Raph and Donnie pounded at a faster pace into her groaning.

Leo and Mikey were grunting as they kept ramming into her.

Virginia was moaning loudly scratching their shoulders.

Kiki arched her back moaning.

Raph and Donnie rammed at a quicker rate inside her almost climaxing.

Leo and Mikey were reaching climax and were still ramming into her.

Virginia was moaning.

Kiki moaned.

Raph and Donnie reached their climax shooting their seed inside her taking out their dicks from her panting laying down next to her.

Leo and Mikey reached their climax putting their seed into her. They were laying down next to her.

Virginia was panting holding them close to her.

Kiki panted looking at them and smiling.

Raph and Donnie churred at her as they nuzzled her neck.

Leo and Mikey were chirping and smiling at her.

Virginia was giggling and stroking their cheeks.

Time skip next morning

Kiki woke up and threw up in the toilet.

Raph and Donnie woke up nuzzling her cheeks.

Leo and Mikey were hearing her got up to see her. They rubbed her back pulling her hair out of her face.

"You alright baby," they asked.

Virginia woke up smiling at them and got out of bed heading the bathroom getting sick.

"I'm pregnant guys!" She said smiling.

Raph and Donnie went to see her patting her back.

"You alright sweetie?" They asked her worried.

Leo and Mikey smiled and hugged her.

"That's great Baby," they said to her.

Virginia felt movement in her stomach looking down to see their was a bulge and started to rub stomach. She looked at them.

"I'm pregnant," she said to them.

Kiki hugged them back.

Raph and Donnie embraced her tightly nuzzling her cheeks.

"That's awesome sweetie!" They cooed to her.

Time skip months later

Kiki was on their bed in their bedroom giving birth. She pushed and out came Leo's son who had blue hair and onyx eyes and Mikey's daughter who had orange hair and red eyes.

Raph and Donnie were with Virginia as she was giving birth too. They held her hands tightly.

"Come in sweetie push," they urged her.

Leo and Mikey were smiling at their children happily holding them. They were sitting down on either of Kiki.

"They are beautiful honey," they said to her.

Virginia pushed until there two baby girls. They were both human like Virginia. Raph's daughter had dark Auburn hair and dark Amber eyes. Donnie's daughter had sandy blonde hair and hazel.

Kiki looked at them and smiled.

"Leo our son is devin and Mikey our daughter is keena," she said to them.

Raph and Donnie held three children in their arms kissing their cheeks soft nuzzling them.

"They're beautiful sweetheart," that said to her.

Leo and Mikey nuzzled her neck.

"We love the names sweetheart," they said to her.

Virginia nodded.

"Donnie our daughter's name is Taylor and Raph our daughter's name is Amber," she said.

Kiki smiled and nodded at them.

Raph and Donnie smiled at her.

The End


End file.
